finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calm Lands
The Calm Lands is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. They fall between Macalania Woods and Mt. Gagazet on the summoner's pilgrimage to Zanarkand. The Calm Lands, an expanse of wide plains, are notable for being the location where the final battle with Sin was once fought, causing destruction and the formation of a huge rift to its north. Story Before Final Fantasy X Many years before Final Fantasy X, summoners battled with Sin in the Calm Lands. During one of those fights, a deep ravine with the plain was created and dubbed 'the Scar'. ''Final Fantasy X The Calm Lands serve as a setting for plot and character development. It is easier to traverse the Calm Lands using chocobos, which become available if Tidus plays a minigame where he can train a chocobo. Along the eastern boundary lies the entrance to the forgotten Remiem Temple, which can only be accessed after training said chocobos, and the Monster Arena, where a man offers to breed particularly difficult monsters for the player to hone their skills against, but only if the player captures monsters roaming throughout Spira. Final Fantasy X-2 Since the beginning of the Eternal Calm, the Calm Lands have become a place of fun and excitement for travelers. Two rival companies, Argent Inc. and Open Air have set up several minigames for tourists to enjoy. The two companies represent the divide between the younger generation of Spira and the older generation; Open Air is run by young adults, while Argent Inc. is managed by the elderly. Assisting either or both companies with their Publicity Campaigns will open up two new games. In the final chapter Tobli comes to settle the two companies' differences and they merge to become the Calm Skies Partnership. The Monster Arena has since been abandoned, but should Clasko find his way to the Calm Lands he will see it as the perfect place to set up a Chocobo Ranch. The newly-bred chocobos can then be sent out to discover several hidden dungeons around Spira. Unfortunately the entrance to Remiem Temple has been sealed off and cannot be revisited. In an optional side quest, the player can find a wife for the heir to Argent Inc. It isn't required for Episode Complete, but nets a Speed Bracer as a reward. Calm Lands is one of the few areas that have been remade since ''Final Fantasy X; in Final Fantasy X-2 the Calm Lands are noticeably bigger. Attractions The games of the Calm Lands are played by betting credits. The player start out with 100 credits for each agency courtesy of Rikku and Paine. Winning games can win credits, otherwise they are available through the shop for 10 gil per credit. One can also ride the hover to another attraction for 10 credits. If the player rides either hover ten times, they will receive a pass that lets one ride for 5 credits for both companies. After Episode Complete, the former manager of Argent Inc. will give the player a pass to ride for free. *Sky Slots *Reptile Run *Lupine Dash *Gull Force Live (Must receive Episode Complete) Episode Complete * All Chapters – The player must raise either Open Air or Argent to publicity level 5 via the Publicity Campaign sidequest. If, in Chapter 5, the player hasn't managed to pitch to enough people, they can still play the minigames to get more publicity to get the Episode Complete. * Chapter 3 – The player must rescue all the tourists trapped inside the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. The Chocobo Ranch quests or the matchmaking sidequest do not affect Episode Complete. Locations *Calm Lands Travel Stop *Cavern of the Stolen Fayth *Monster Arena (Final Fantasy X)/Chocobo Ranch (Final Fantasy X-2) *Remiem Temple (Final Fantasy X) *Amazing Chocobo Dungeon (Final Fantasy X-2) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Missions Chapter Two Clean Sweep :''Note: If the player haven't participated and completed the mission in Chapter Two, it can be participated and completed in Chapter Three.'' :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Exterminate the fiends that have taken up residence in the ruins. Leave no fiend unslain! *'Objective': Wipe out all the fiends. *'Unlock': Becomes available when Clasko, Calli and the chocobo board the airship. *'Reward': Highroad Winds Garment Grid, Alchemist dressphere. Chapter Three Tourist Trap :''Note: If the player haven't participated and completed the mission in Chapter Three, it can be participated and completed in Chapter Five.'' Rescue the tourists who didn't make it out of the cave! They hold the key to unlocking its secrets. * Objective: Save the tourists from the fiends. * Unlock: Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Three. * Reward: Besaid Key, Energy Core, Tetra Master Garment Grid, Star Bracer accessory. Sidequests ''Final Fantasy X'' Monster Arena When the player first visits the Monster Arena, the owner will ask the party to capture monsters of Calm Lands for the Arena as previously all escaped. After completing this side task, the player will be able to collect monsters from all around the Spira. Capturing more monsters of various species and numbers unlocks more and more dangerous monster with each capture. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Publicity Campaign Wife Hunt Minigames ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Treasure ''Final Fantasy X *Tidus's Celestial Weapon, Caladbolg, is found in a small cave to the northwest. *The Sun Sigil, needed to enhance the power of the Caladbolg, can be won in the Chocobo Races. *The Aeon's Soul is awarded to Yuna after facing Belgemine's Aeon for the third time. It allows the Aeons to increase their stats using spheres. The higher the Aeon's stats the more spheres are required. Final Fantasy X-2 *The Cerulean Ring can be found at the Northwest area of the Calm Lands, where the glyph for Tidus's Celestial Weapon was found. *If the player completes fighting all of the monsters for Clasko in chapter two, the player receives the Alchemist Dressphere and the Highwind Roads garment grid. *In the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, if the player chooses to do the Tourist Trap mission in chapter 3, the player can receive the Star Bracer after the player returns to the Fayth chamber after the player defeats Yojimbo. If the player chose to do the mission in chapter 5 or the player returns to the Cavern, the player can receive Aurora Rain, a key item for Yuna's Floral Fallal Dressphere. Enemy Formations Final Fantasy X *Anacondaur x2 *Chimera Brain *Chimera Brain x2 *Coeurl, Mech Scouter (flaming) x2 *Coeurl x2 *Epaaj, Mech Scouter x2 *Epaaj, Mech Scouter (flaming) x2 *Epaaj x2 *Flame Flan, Mech Scouter, Skoll *Flame Flan, Nebiros, Shred *Ghost, Mech Scouter (flaming) x2 *Ogre, Skoll x2 *Malboro *Mech Scouter, Nebiros, Skoll *Shiva (Boss) *Defender X (Boss) *Penance (Boss) (International Version Only) Final Fantasy X-2 Musical Themes The theme that plays in the Calm Lands in ''Final Fantasy X is known as "Yuna's Decision". In Final Fantasy X-2 the theme to Calm Lands is known as simply "Calm Lands". A piano arrangement of the theme is also included on the Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection album. Gallery Trivia *An early concept design for Final Fantasy X shows what appears to be the prototype Calm Lands. *The Archylte Steppe from Final Fantasy XIII looks similar to the Calm Lands—both have vast plains and are surrounded by valleys and mountains. *In the north edge, along the Scar, there is a strange patch of soil in the shape of a heart (this patch is actually an encounter-free zone). Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations de:Stille Ebene es:Llanura de la Calma fr:Plaine Félicité